The symptoms of mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI), collectively referred to as postconcussion syndrome (PCS), can be debilitating and expensive, both to the individual and to society. Most individuals experience PCS symptoms following a MTBI, and the symptoms subside soon after the injury. A subset of individuals develop a protracted period of symptomatology that is very debilitating, and interferes with educational/ occupational functioning and health-related quality of life (HQOL). The purpose of the proposed project is to test the efficacy of an inexpensive, easy-to-implement telephone intervention for post-concussion syndrome. Individuals who have sustained a MTBI will be identified by the Principal Investigator, and will be urn randomized either to a treatment group who receives four treatment-based telephone calls over a four-week period, or an attention control group who receives four assessment-based telephone calls. Groups will be compared at one and three months following their injury on number of PCS symptoms, educational/ occupational functioning, and HQOL. It is hypothesized that individuals receiving the treatment will display a more complete resolution of their symptoms, and improved educational/occupational functioning and HQOL, relative to the control group.